


Dead Will Walk

by Glassdarkly



Series: Haunted House [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Gen, Ghosts, Prompt Fic, Psychological Horror, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the SB Fag Ends Halloween prompt: Mysterious footsteps</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Will Walk

He's in the basement, huddled in a corner, arms covering his head. He can't stop trembling. 

It's so dark even a vampire's eyes can't penetrate the gloom. A pipe's leaking somewhere, drip-drop, drip-drop, and there are footsteps coming down the stairs. 

He hears the swish-swish of a long dress brushing concrete.

 _It's not her, it's not her_ , he tells himself. _You killed her._

 _Killed her twice. Can't get deader than that_.

But even if it is her...

Abruptly, anger overwhelms the fright. What right does she have to haunt him anyway? 

"Get a grip, you idiot!" Scrambling to his feet, he glares into the musty-smelling dark.

"Sod off, all right? Yeah, I killed you. So what? You were dying, you ungrateful old bitch. Was trying to help you. And not my fault you couldn't handle immortality, is it?"

Suddenly, she's right in front of him again, and despite himself he yelps and leaps back. 

No longer fanged and snarling, she gazes at him with a loving mother's weary patience. 

"My poor William, " she sighs. "So lost and alone. Shall mother sing your favourite song to you?"

"No!" he shouts, and covers his ears, but too late. 

"Early one mo-orning..."


End file.
